


why did you leave me?

by IPiePiePieI



Category: sallyface - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sal fisher x larry johnson - Freeform, sallyface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPiePiePieI/pseuds/IPiePiePieI
Summary: after sal is executed in the chair, his ghost is bound to hos mask and is brought back to the tree house where he finds are familiar ghostly friend (shout out to my dear friend jazmin, she motivated me to write and upload this and wouldn't be here without her)





	why did you leave me?

"it'll be over soon sal" he thought to himself as they began to countdown the time till his execution from 5, "guess ill be stuck in here…a cold execution room" he thought as he began to grip the arms on the chair as he heard the cop speak the number 3, "I'm so sorry, everyone, I'm so sorry" he said letting out a final tear as the thoughts of everyone he knew and loved flashed through his mind, "dad, Lisa, chug, even Mrs. Gibson, everyone, I'm so sorry, I didn’t have a choice" he said as he closed his eyes for the last time as the cop reached 1, "ash, Todd, Larry…to you 3 I'm even more sorry that I couldn’t help you, and stop all of this" he said as the thought of his friends raced through his mind one last time, next thing sally heard was a loud "click" noise and then felt a massive force hit him in the back of the neck, like someone had hit him with a rock, but it lasted for a split second and faded away almost instantly, and all he saw was a bright blinding flash of white.

next thing sal knew was he was opening his eyes as the white flash slowly faded from his eyes, he couldn’t feel the straps to the chair anymore, and the force he felt was already long gone, all he knew was he was looking up at the top of a steel roof, "well.. guess I must have died, and now… my soul is bound to an execution room, Where I died" he thought to himself not wanting to bother moving, "oh hey little bro" he heard a voice come from just a bit away from him, sals head snapped up to see Larry sitting on a couch, "wha!? Larry? How!?" sally said completely baffled as he now looked around himself to see he was sitting on the floor in the tree house.

"long story short man, the cops didn’t know who to give your belongings to like your mask and stuff, so they gave it to ash and she didn’t want anyone to find it so she brought it here to the tree house, guess your soul musta been bound to your mask or something huh" Larry said as he played a ghost guitar, "but…I thought the souls remain where they died? Like Megan! Or the goat ghost we saw!" sally said as he got to his feet, "see that’s the thing bro, turns out its whatever your soul knows or cares for the most, and is why we seen all the ghosts and stuff in there apartments, cause that was there home ya feel? There fortress of solitude" Larry said as he put the guitar down and stood up as he walked over to sal, "and as for the goat, well I guess he was just dumb" Larry said laughing a bit about it "well, I suppose that makes sense" sally said as he rubbed his chin, "but…why did you leave me man?" he said as he looked up at Larry, "like I said bro! I just had such a dark feeling, I just couldn’t HMPH!" he exhaled as sal dived forward and hugged him

"I'm sorry man, I'm so sorry I was to late to help you *hic* I was so caught up in the ghost hunting that I forgot I shoulda been there for you" sal said in tears, "oh dude don’t cry, you'll make me cry" Larry said now growing sad with a few tears forming, hugging sal back, "I shoulda been more open to bro, im sorry I put you through that, your my best bud, my brother in law actually!" he said as there ugly cries turned into a giggling sob, "just, I love you man, I really don’t know where id be without you" Larry said as he used his already soaked SF shirt to wipe the tears off sally's mask, "you to man, you were the only person who accepted me and my mask, and I love you for it man" sal said

exchanging one last bro hug and cleaning themselves up a bit, sal looked up, "well…now what?" he said, Larry took a sec to think but snapped his fingers, "well I suppose we help ash clear things up I suppose, try help her help Todd, and see if we cant get your name cleared at all" Larry said to which sal nodded, "well…I hope we just don’t get anyone else in trouble" he said beginning to worry a bit, "nah don’t worry man! She's got us on her ghostly side, but for now though! How's about we blast some music for a bit?" Larry said as he flipped the switch to an amp, "RIGHT ON DUDE!" sal said as the pair started head banging to loud heavy metal, reunited at last.


End file.
